Closer
by namichaaan
Summary: Soonyoung sangat merindukan si kecil Jihoon, Jihoonnya. [SEVENTEEN's Story] SoonHoon, HoZi
_**Closer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a screenplays by nsoulizt / jay**_

 _ **length; oneshoot**_

 _ **genre; angst, hurt/comfort, romance**_

 _ **pairing; mostly SoonHoon, others**_

 _ **WARNINGS;**_

 _ **character death, domestic!au, typo(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh lagi darimu, Jihoon. Aku akan mendekat"**_

 _ **-Kwon Soonyoung-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _One step closer to my heart_

 _About a span closer to you_

Pagi yang mendung kini mewarnai kediaman si rambut biru, Kwon Soonyoung. Dengan enggan ia bangun meninggalkan kasurnya tercinta itu menuju dapur untuk sekedar meminum air putih karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kini menyiksanya.

"Bawa aku bersamamu..."

Senandung lirih yang dikeluarkan si rambut biru mengiringi pagi yang sunyi ini. Menatap kearah jendela yang mulai dibasahi oleh rintik rintik hujan. Ia meneteskan air mata yang selama ini di pendamnya, menangis.

"... Jihoon"

 _Im closer,_

 _Can you hear my cry? One deep night I have a long dream_

 _Im closer_

.

.

.

.

— Closer —

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau pikir mental Soonyoung hyung sedikit terganggu? Maksudku, dengan menyimpan Jihoon hyung dirumah mereka..."

Pemuda dengan gigi taring yang terlihat menonjol itu terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, dengan pria bermata tajam satu lagi yang berjalan dari arah dapur membawa secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Sebagai psikolog, untuk apa aku membiarkannya tinggal dirumah dan bukan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa? Itu karena aku yakin Soonyoung masih normal, Mingyu"

Sang pemuda bermata tajam itu meletakkan cangkir yanh berisi kopi itu di meja didepannya, menduduki sisa tempat disamping Mingyu yang kosong.

"Tapi, Wonwoo hyung-"

"Kau dengar aku kan? ku jamin Soonyoung itu normal, hanya depresi sampai tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mengaku kalah dalam argumen bersama kekasihnya sang psikolog yang terlampau pintar itu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu sajalah Wonwoo hyung"

Dan dengan itu Wonwoo membentuk sebuah senyum lebar yang Mingyu yakin sebagai tanda kemenangan sang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kita harus mengajaknya jalan jalan, Gyu. Siapa tau dia bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian tersebut."

"Tapi ini hujan, hyung. Kau ini ada ada saja..."

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan Soonyoung, Gyu'

"Baiklah, hh kau memang tidak bisa ditolak"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas sementara Wonwoo kembali memasang senyum kemenangannya.

.

.

.

.

— Closer —

.

.

.

.

 _On those longing days_

 _May be you are far away_

 _Even if I get a step closer every day_

 _It is still so far_

"Jika saja Tuhan lebih baik padaku, mungkin sekarang kita masih bisa berpelukan ditengah hujan yang deras ini"

Soonyoung menggumam sembari memakai jaketnya, menatap sekeliling rumahnya lalu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, kembali bersenandung kecil ditengah hujan yang besar ini.

Soonyoung memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket, nekat menerjang hujan menyusuri jalanan yang termasuk sepi itu, berdiam diri di trotoar, menatap jalanan.

Sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ingin mengajak jalan jalan Soonyoung terlihat kaget melihat siluet yang menurut mereka mirip dengan Soonyoung berdiri di pinggiran jalan, dengan keadaan basah terguyur hujan.

"Soonyoung!"

Seakan tuli, Soonyoung memperhatikan lampu yanh sedang berwarna merah menandakan mobil yang harus berjalan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia tidak mengindahkan teriakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang berusaha menahan jalannya Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

— Closer —

.

.

.

.

 **Soonyoung POV**

Aku mendengar teriakan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. persetan dengan teriakan mereka, sekarang didepanku aku hanya melihat sosok Lee Jihoon yang sangat ku kasihi, berdiri di seberang jalan dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatku candu.

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG, APA KAU GILA!"

Mingyu menarik lengan jaketku, aku hanya diam, tatapanku lurus kearah Jihoon yang senyumannya sedikit pudar ketika melihatku ditarik oleh Mingyu.

 _Jihoon pasti tidak suka, aku harus datang padanya sendiri!_

Dengan sedikit paksaan aku menghentakkan tangan Mingyu, melepaskan jaketku lalu berlari kearah Jihoon dengan senyuman merekah di bibirku, aku akan datang segera Jihoonie.

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG, AWAS!"

Mereka berteriak seakan aku ingin mati, tch jangan bercanda. Senyumku semakin mengembang dikala melihat Jihoon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku.

"Jihoon, ambil tanganku dan bawa aku bersamamu..."

Aku menyenandungkan bait terakhir dari lagu itu sedetik sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam bagian kanan tubuhku dengan sangat keras hingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terpental jauh ke sisi jalan.

 _Apakah Jihoon akan marah bila aku tidak bisa menggapainya?_

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Entah ini kenapa tapi aku merasa tenang dan damai sebelum aku melihat diriku tertidur bersimbah darah dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yanh berada di sisiku, menangisi tubuhku. Ada apa denganku?

Lalu disana, tepat didepanku berdiri seorang Lee Jihoon yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kembali, kukira dia akan marah.

"Hold me and take me with you..."

 **Soonyoung POV end**

"Hold me and take me with you..."

Senandung Soonyung semakin lirih seiring mengembangnya senyum di bibir pria itu, ia meraih tangan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Senyum keduanya seketika hilang dikala melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang matanya tertutup dengan senyum yang merekah pada bibirnya berada didalam pelukan Wonwoo yang menangis histeris, dengan Mingyu yanh berada disampignya ikut menangisi tubuh penuh darah itu.

"Selamat datang dirumah, Soonyoung"

Ucap Jihoon dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang lucu -menurut Soonyoung- itu.

"Aku pulang, Jihoon. Dan tak akan pernah melangkah lebih jauh darimu lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

akhirnya update lagi, mumpung ada ide dan lagi demen demennya sama lagu Oh My Girl yang Closer. ngetik ini ditengah tengah tahlilan :') dan terimakasih pada reader dan review yang menuntut sequel ff Reality itu.

200316

nsoulizt/jay

— **OMAKE—**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terdiam di depan dua buah pusara makam ditengah derasnya hujan dengan Mingyu yang memegang sebuah payung, Wonwoo berjongkok dan meletakkan dua tangkai bunga lily masing masing diatas makam Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Mereka serasi ya, benar benar cinta sejati..."

ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum getir. Sememtara tanpa diketahui mereka, dua sosok berbaju putih tengah memandangi mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

'Terima kasih, Wonwoo hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
